


Green Eyes and Family Ties

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [54]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Bad Blood (2016), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bad Mother Talia al Ghul, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, F/M, Good Mother Talia al Ghul, Past Child Abuse, Past Lovers, Talia al Ghul has issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Prompt: Held Gaze





	Green Eyes and Family Ties

“You’re going to go save her, aren’t you?” Cat glared from where Bruce fretted (sorry Darling, looked) throughout the cave. The two had just been ambushed by Nyssa Raatko and Cheshire. The sister of the baby mama went on about how Gramps had Talia under the wraps with some Lazarus juju and the only person who could possibly help her would be the detective. As far as Selina knows though, Ra’s plan had nothing to do with the kids or Gotham or any league business.

 

“I have to save her,” Bruce told her, “Even if Ra’s has no plans of harming civilians or coming near Gotham-”

 

“Bullshit Bruce,” Selina snapped, “You’re saving her because it’s her.”

 

“Selina,” Bruce whispered, “I have to do this.”

 

“I love you, Bruce,” Selina told him. He froze knowing that when he came home from whatever he was about to do would blow up in his face. He loved Selina, he chose her. He’s chosen her over Gotham time and time again despite what she may think. And he’d never be able to accept Talia again, but held a small amount of hope that she could be saved somehow someway.

  
  


Cheshire and Nyssa were both dangerous women, they could nearly match him blow for blow. They couldn’t compare to Talia when she was on a mission- when her mind was not her own and belonged to a madman. Talia al Ghul was a threat. She was a victim in her own right.

 

“Honestly I’m surprised you came,” Cheshire purred next to his ear, “After the whole killing your son ordeal. If that was Lian, I’d kill Roy. And Roy would kill me.”

 

Her judgement was clear. She thought he was a bad father and Talia, an even worse mother. Bruce really couldn’t say she was wrong. So instead, he grunted and drove the plane forward towards the mountains in northern Asia where Ra’s think he has found a perfect place to create a new pit. Doing so is dangerous, so he sends Talia in to do it for him.

 

“So what is the plan?” Bruce grumbled looking at Nyssa. Of course, he had already formed his own in his head based on what she had told him. But the daughters of Ra’s al Ghul liked to tell half the truth until he was already too deep to leave. He thinks of Selina at home, screaming at him for knowingly putting himself in danger for the life of Talia al Ghul. He thinks of his children who believe he is undercover in order to prevent them from trying to prevent or join him on this mission. Only Alfred and Selina know the truth.

 

Nyssa and Talia are nearly identical in their looks, but Nyssa’s dark eyes are far more practical than Talia’s complex and calculating green eyes of their father, “You will have to talk her down, talk her out of it. It will work if it’s you.”

 

“I don’t know,” Cheshire laid in her chair, lazily playing with her sword.

 

“She couldn’t talk him out of killing the munchkin,” Cheshire sharply replied.

 

Talia turned harshly, her own sword at the tip of the woman’s throat. Cheshire was dangerous and deadly, a tricky foe but her childish taunts and games were not a match for an Al Ghul who is not interested in winning any game. They completely throw away the board.

 

“And she has spent the rest of her days reliving her mistakes and forever in debt to the Bats. My sister may be a killer, but she is far more naive than any of you believe. My father’s hold on her is strong right now and if her well being is not enough for you to aid us then think of your own life. Father is no fan of you, but he also will not waste his time with you. He will send my sister. I am sure I do not need to remind you of the last time you fought her where she spared your life in order for you be with your own daughter.”

 

Bruce knew nothing of what Nyssa spoke of, so he did not comment but rather focused on Nyssa’s words.  _ forever in debt to the Bats.  _ Bruce wanted nothing from Talia but for her to move on and start anew, unfortunately she saw no way that she could. It damn near drove her insane- now she appointed herself the dark guardian angel of a family that does not want her.

 

Nyssa turned back to Bruce, “My sister will not forgive me should I allow you to make yourself a current enemy of father at her expense. Cheshire and I shall deal with him. You are just to stop her from succeeding in creating another pit for father. It could do more damage to her mind.”

 

“How do you suggest I do this without her killing me?” Batman asked.

 

Nyssa sent him a sharp look, “Has she ever before? Even when she killed her spawn, you were safe, were you not?”

 

They cut deeply into him. It hurts. It kills him to think of Talia mad set on killing a ten year old but not sparing Bruce a second glance. He tried to remember that Talia said the plan went wrong and she was misguided by her father, that her anger had been combined by a different type of control. He tried to remember that Talia had alerted Bruce to Timothy’s capture by Ra’s the second time. He tried to remember Talia protecting Jason. He keeps trying to remember all the reasons not to turn the plan around… It works.

 

“She has attempted before.”

 

“If Talia wanted you dead, then you’d be dead,” Nyssa harshly responded, “She is father’s favorite afterall.”

 

Bruce can see the few assassins and guards that accompany Ra’s at the the plane but there is no Talia.

 

“We jump here,” Nyssa told him, gathering the parachutes, “My sister must be on her way to the mountains. Track her and convince her to allow you to destroy the pit. We will keep Father occupied.”

 

“What about you?” Bruce asked. He was not a fan of Nyssa, but she seemed to be all Talia had left despite their clear rivalry.

 

“Father will not kill me because he would not wish to waste the pit upon me,” Nyssa told him. She said it with those practical eyes but Bruce could see the hurt little girl that he saw in Talia. As much as he does not understand Nyssa, he can see what Oliver saw in her through this journey.

 

“What about her?” Bruce nodded toward Cheshire who put on her gear.

 

“A cockroach,” Nyssa replied, “When the time comes, she will run to save herself.”

 

“Thanks for the pep talk Nessie,” Cheshire grunted as she put on her own parachute, “Ready to go kill some people?”

 

That was not his mission, Bruce thought shamefully. He was to stop Talia from destroying herself and aiding Ra’s in his power streak. He prayed to whatever deity that the men going against the woman were smart enough to survive. They jumped and he continued onto the site of the possible pit. He beat her there, she was already covered in blood with burning green eyes that looked less like Damian’s and more like Jason’s when he was pit-crazed.

 

“Beloved,” Talia greeted, sheathing her sword.

 

_ “Beloved,” Talia greeted, removing her clothes. _

 

“Talia,” Bruce removed the cowl. Ra’s liked it when he wore it but Talia often found it obnoxious and cowardly. Bruce thinks that she actually just wanted to see him- the same way he wanted to see her.

 

“You are in my way,” She posed herself for a fight, squatted down and katana infront of her face. Green eyes glaring at him madly, “Move before Grayson is forced to take over the cowl again.”

 

“No,” Bruce snapped, “Talia, this mission is dangerous and useless. Your father has you under his control.”

 

She didn’t reply this time, instead wielding her weapon to attack. He dodged it, readying himself for a fight as she swung it at him with every intention to kill but not quite touching. Her green eyes glowed.

 

_ Her green eyes stared down as she was instructed to kill him. Instead she says, “Let me teach him.” _

 

Bruce knows where she is to strike. It’s the same old dance. He’s twenty something again and madly in love with her- wanting to impress her each time she tried to cut him. He forced himself to remember they are both different people now. It’s a different green staring back at him. But still the same eyes.

 

_ “If we have a child, I wish them to have your eyes,” Talia told him before they broke off the engagement. _

 

_ “Why?” Bruce asked, “I love your eyes.” _

 

_ She never answered the question. _

 

He grabbed the sword, it threatened to cut into his gloved hand but he held strong despite her will, “You hate this Talia. You worked on destroying these.”

 

“He’ll die!” Talia screamed.

 

“So will you!” Bruce screamed back, “Talia, can’t you see? This is already too much, you go there and create this pit. You may not survive!”

 

“Then let me die,” She broke. Green eyes flickering in their gaze, the sword weakening in her grip enough for him to lower it before taking it from her. She watched him like he was a dangerous animal, the same way Damian had when regarding any of the family for the first time.

 

“Nyssa sent me to save you,” He said.

 

“My sister is a weak fool,” She yelled before going to attack him.

 

_ “My sister may be a weaker warrior,” Talia once said, “But she is far stronger than I. She broke free where I can never.” _

 

“She’s free,” Bruce argued, dodging her hits, “Don’t you want that? Can’t you be that? God Damnit, Talia.”

 

“I am a warrior,” She jumped onto him. He let her take him down, only in order for him to roll the fight. Her grip was stronger but her slight body made it easy to turn the fight around. He pinned her to the ground before holding a grenade above her.

 

“Think about this,” He snapped, “Think about what Ra’s would do if he had this! More power! Think about what he could do! Think about your son!”

 

“I am,” she screamed back, “I think about him every dreadful morning I wake up knowing what I did. I think about what I allowed to happen because my father’s slight instruction. I know what I have done. The only way to prevent that is to make sure father never finds the need to do it again! You damn fool, he will always win! Can’t you see? You idiot! You self righteous Detective! Let me lose so our child does not! Can’t you see?”

 

It’s hysterics. He’d seen many different phases of Talia. But never the hysterics with screaming and crying.

 

Well just once.

 

_ “No,” Talia screamed as the Heretic actually killed their child. Too late for allow anything else to happen, “No! Habibi! This wasn’t supposed to happen!” _

 

_ She’s holding the body tightly as Brue takes it from his arms. _

 

_ “Beloved! We have to fix this! We can- I know how to fix this! Our child can be-” _

 

_ Bruce felt the anger take over as he held the dead body close. It’s too light and he wants to feel sick. He peeled off the domino, only to see that Damian closed his eyes at the impact of the blade. Meaning he already accepted his fate. That his mother would kill him and his father could not save him. _

 

She was a victim of Ra’s as much as Damian was a victim of her. Her green eyes pleading for the sweet release for death that will come reminds Bruce so much of Damian that it nearly hurts. He can’t forgive her for what she has done, but he has to protect her from this. He has to protect her so she can protect Damian in all the ways that he cannot. She would kill for their son if it meant his safety, and Bruce has to believe that she still cares, that his Talia is still there even if he cannot be with her.

 

_ “Why do you kill?” He asked her over tea long ago. _

 

_ “Because I hate it,” She answered. It made no sense to him. But he was only a rich twenty something city orphan. She was the daughter of the Demon that had ruled for centuries. _

 

_ “That makes no sense,” He told her. She set down her readings and stared at him with those cool impassive eyes as her long hair hung down her back. She was the most beautiful and dangerous person he had ever seen. He held that gaze for awhile as she read him, calculated him, opened him up and examined every thought and feeling he had ever had. _

 

_ “Why don’t you kill?” She asked. _

 

_ “Because it’s wrong,” He answered. _

 

_ “So is dressing up as a Bat and beating up criminals. Answer me again. Why don’t you kill?” She asked again. _

 

_ “Because I’ll like it,” He answered honestly, “And I don’t know if I could stop.” _

 

_ “Exactly,” Talia answered, “I hate it but I can do it. It makes me the perfect killer, a merciful killer. You detective, it would taint you forever.” _

 

“He needs you to do what I can’t, Talia,” Bruce told her, “He needs somebody to kill for him. He needs you to carry that burden. And i know it is awful, I know you hate it but you’re the only cold blooded killer I know that has the capabilities to do so. Do you understand me? And you can’t do this if Ra’s is in your head all the time if you feed him that power.

 

She stopped her struggling. It was as if something clicked in her head and she stalled. Her green eyes closed underneath him as he collapsed over her, holding her body ever so slightly as she attempted to rein herself and emotions.

 

_ Talia lost the baby. Bruce held her tightly as she breathed it all in, doing her best not to break. Green eyes refused to open so Bruce would not feel the need to comfort her- in order so that he may cry himself. She bared this burden alone. _

 

“I must destroy the pit and regroup while father is in anger,” Talia said as she grabbed the grenade, “We will have to burn the mountain forest completely. Civilization will not be affected. Father conquered the neighboring village nearly three days ago.”

 

She was an eco-terrorist, at least at one point. Before the pit drove Ra’s mad and took his daughters with him. Bruce isn’t sure if he could take away a possible life source that people benefited from. But as always, Talia took this burden.

  
  


They watched the mountain burn from the jet in the air. Bruce and Talia stayed silent as the man awaited instructions to an island or country or anywhere far from Ra’s (and Damian). He thinks of Nyssa and Cheshire, wondering they made it- most likely.

 

“Where?”

 

“A village will provide me haven until my spies within the league can confirm my safety. It’s in Thailand towards the mountains, father has no knowledge of it. It primarily focuses on woman as their nurturers and providers. He never saw use in it,” She told him. Gone were the hysterics. Gone was anything human and returned to her robotic nature. Bruce can relate to her on more than one level.

 

Batman grunted.

 

“Is he safe?” She asked Bruce. It doesn’t take the world’s greatest detective to figure out what that means. And no, Damian is not safe. He is suffering a bullet wound from a fight with Dent right now-  _ but he is not near the league. _

 

“He is always protected and cared for,” Bruce answered.

 

“And Jason? Is he in need at all?” She asked him with no emotion. Bruce still doesn’t know the relationship between the two but Talia sends her regards each time, and Bruce has a feeling that a middle eastern angel is always on his second son’s side.

 

“He recently stopped a human trafficking ring with the Outlaws,” Bruce told her. He had given his second son a lecture after a criminal had died from falling off a peer when Jason saved three elementary girls. Bruce thinks that he ought to praise the boy as much as he can when he returns instead.

 

She nods her own version of approval and they return to being silent. A tension that only two past lovers can have fills the jet. It stays that way until Bruce finds the village that Talia seeks as her haven. Cheshire and Nyssa took the rest of the parachutes and he keeps his to himself, he takes the detour to land for the mother of his son.

 

“I thank you Bruce,” She said to him. 

 

“It wasn’t just for you, Talia,” He told her softly. He wants to say it was for Damian or Jason or even Nyssa, but he can’t. She knows it too. She knows that he wishes to be with her like they once were, like they wanted to be but blood has been drawn and sides have been chosen. Her hands are ruined as they created the Heretic that murdered their boy. Her mind has been tainted by the dark soul of Ra’s al Ghul and her heart has been destroyed from the burdens she has had to carry. The only thing that remains of Talia is the green eyes that match their wonderful son. Eyes that he can never turn away from.

 

“Until we meet again, Beloved,” She bowed. Her eyes, green as can be stared back into blue. Endless hopes shattered, love has been torn, and moments ruined. In her eyes, Talia is not a robot… He thinks that may be why she hides them so often.

 

“Until we meet again,” the blue eyes of hope and justice agree.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
